Escape the D
Hello, before I wrn you I should tell you who I am. You can call me igotagun. Everyone else post there scary experinces so I thought I would tell you mine(and the way it happend there will be what you call' cliches). What game series have you always wanted to play the original. For me that is Metroid. One day I was with my parents at a store. I saw something shoved in in-between some items (I can't remember what they were) I saw an orange nes cartage. This is odd because nes games haven't been sold on store shelf's for years. I mean we have Xbox 360 and Nintendo wii and stuff. I picked it up and it said Metroid on it. But the sticker wasn't the original one; instead it was like the title screen from Metroid prime 3 corruption, with out the '3 corruption' part. I put it back and told my brother to come look at it. He declined(probably a good thing seeing what happens in the next sentance) But when I came back it was gone. In its place I noticed a piece of orange material. When I felt it, it was the same texture and feel of the nes cartage. I put it in my pocket and took it home. When I got home I went downstairs to play on my computer. But before I did that I took out the orange material and noticed it had changed from what I first saw it into a computer chip. So I played my turn and waited until a time where I could put it in without getting caught. For me it is Thursday. On Wednesday night I had a dream were for some reason my brother painted it red. So I went to school (in the dream) and around lunch I went to a computer and put the chip in. All of a sudden every thing went black. Once there was a bit of light again I saw that I was in my room. Every thing went dark around me as some armored thing burst out of my stomach. The creature had orange armored and a helmet that was broken in half. On the other half of the face was a large bloody scar and a long pointy tooth. As he went to kill me I woke up. And the chip was red. At school I constantly so a Stanger with a scar and a long pointy tooth. He would disappear after a second, thought. When I got home my mother and father went to drop my brother off at a youth hangout. When they left I went to the computer in our house and put the chip in. once I did everything went dark and I briefly saw the Stanger in front of me as if nothing else was there. Once the light came back on I heard a weird and disturbing voice say, 'I tried to warn you.' After a loud blood curdling scream came from the computer, a game started. The words Nintendo came up. But all the letters in the word were orange. Then the title screen for the original Metroid came up. The music was the same and the words Metroid weren't altered from the original game. The only difference was that the bottom was blood red and under Metroid said 'the other d.' The letters in other d were bleeding. I tried waiting for the story screen to come up. Generally if you wait long enough a screen will come up telling you the story, but it didn't happen so I pressed start. The game started normally and nothing seemed different. As Samus Aran (the main character) teleported in I realized that the orange armor she was wearing was the exact armor the thing in my dream was wearing. Then I killed my first enemy. Upon killing him he bled a bit(this didn't bothe me thought since I read way to many creepypastas). Then the next enemy bled even more. The more enemies I killed the gorier their death animations. This was especially noticeable when I got to kraid's hideout. When I first got there the theme stalled from playing. Since this was the first got here I wondered what was up. Was there no music. Upon entering another room the kraids lair theme started playing. It sounded very demonic from the real version. Now since I didn't know what it was supposed to sound like, I thought it was normal. There were no enemies at all. Two rooms before kraids lava appended. Apparently there is no lava as far as I know. In the next room over the lava would get more and more red as you went along. The music started to get more demonic and faster too. As I got closer to kraid's door I stared hearing screams. But they weren't 8 bit. They seemed very real. When entering kraid's boss room the entire screen went black. A picture of a evil looking Samus Aran flashed as her helmet broke . Under the helmet all I could see was a blood scar as a heard a girl scream. Then the screen went back to normal as the boss fight started. Below Kraid was a spike pit with mangled body parts on it. The platform I was standing on was covered in ether blood, or metroid crap. Right before I started shooting him lava rose up over a spike pit as a loud scream was heard. Kraid then said "Go, it is too late." Then I started fighting him. Whenever I hit he would slow down. Also When I hit him it would look like demonic goo would surround him. After it completely covered him he said "why did you doom me. Now you will die to." After that the screen went black and then it took me back to the room out side of kraids hideout. Every thing went normal from there on. The enemies would only bleed a bit on occasion, there wern't any screams, there were no gruesome displays or the demonic Samus. When I got to Ridly's hideout the exact same thing happened as in Kraid's hideout. The music was demonic and got speed up, there were no enemies, bloody lava flow, and the picture of the demon Samus. When I got to the boss fight Ridly said "why didn't you take Kraids advice. It is too late for me. Run you stupid girl." Then the boss fight happened. The exact same thing happened to Ridly as it did to Kraid. Before he died Ridly said "You are very stupid. You will die before you know it. You can't run from the bloody scar." Then with a scream ridly died and I was sent strait to Torin, the final area of the game. There was no metroids or other enemies. When I got to the final room there was the bloody lava was on the floor even thought it shouldn't have been any. I got to mother brains and defated her. When she died she said "this is not over you will die." Then the screen started flashing as mother brain transformed into the demonic Samus. As samus tried to fight she got killed. Then it showed the demonic Samus in a black backround. There were very loud screems. The demon samus said "You have failed. Samus is dead. Now your soul and mind can not esacape the other death. The other d." After that I would see The demon samus every where I went. It tried to kill me when I went to sleep. So I avoided sleep. No matter where I went all I saw was the bloody scar of demon samus. After getting help it got better and better. I still see the bloody scar though. What she said was right i geuss. Your soul and mind can't escape the other death. If you find what I described(because I lost It) Destroy it imedeitly. Esacpe the other d if you can. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Vidya games Category:Title that makes babbies laugh Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Wall of Text